La Marque Des Ténèbres
by Snake90
Summary: La guerre est finie. Harry se croyait enfin libre mais les dernières paroles de Severus Rogue vont le hanter. La marque des ténèbres doit disparaître.
1. Chapitre 1 - Son coeur s'arrête

**CHAPITRE 1 : SON CŒUR S'ARRÊTE**

« Tout revient donc à cela, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Harry. La baguette que vous tenez dans votre main sait-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de désarmement ? Si c'est le cas … je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau ». La baguette d'aubépine qu'il tenait entre ses mains ne cessait de s'agiter comme le suppliant de lancer un sort.

Le soleil éclatant dessinait ses premiers contours à la fenêtre la plus proche. La lumière éclaira leurs visages au même instant et Voldemort se transforma brusquement en une tache flamboyante. La voix suraiguë, provenant du visage de serpent, lança un hurlement au moment où Harry criait son espoir vers les cieux, en brandissant la baguette de Drago.

« Avada Kedavra !

\- Experlliarmus ! »

La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorèrent qui explosèrent entre eux marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet. Harry vit le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurter son propre sort. La Baguette de Sureau s'envola très haut, tournoyant sous le plafond enchanté, virevoltant en direction du maître qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer. L'habileté infaillible d'un attrapeur permit à Harry de saisir la baguette au vol tandis que Voldemort basculait en arrière, les bras en croix. Les deux baguettes à la main, Harry regarda la dépouille de son ennemi. Le corps faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates, Harry grava tout dans sa mémoire avant que le corps ne disparaisse.

La seule chose qu'il restait de lui désormais était une marque noire sur le sol et une baguette brisée en deux, une baguette de 33, 75 cm en if comprenant une plume de phénix.

Le choc du moment redonna au silence ses pleins droits sur le monde avant que le tumulte n'éclate autour d'Harry. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule semblèrent être autant de bruits qui se répercutèrent dans son âme, la déchirant un peu plus. Les premiers à l'atteindre furent Ron et Hermione qui l'enlacèrent. Leur joie était palpable mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la forme noire au sol qui s'évaporait de plus en plus. Les débordements de bonheur et de deuil, de chagrin et de fête, ne le touchèrent pas. L'unique chose dont il avait besoin était de dormir, sans penser, dans un véritable silence. La foule l'entraina plus loin et, quand il jeta un dernier regard au sol, il ne restait plus rien.

Le soleil se leva peu à peu sur Poudlard et illumina le chaos qui avait ébranlé le château. Les rires se disputaient aux larmes, les corps sautillant à ceux qui ne bougeraient plus jamais.

Les blessés avaient été réunis dans la Grande Salle permettant ainsi aux médicomages, qui ne cessaient d'apparaître, de rapidement les emmener à Sainte Mangouste, par portoloin. Le regard d'Harry ne cessait de revenir vers le fond de la salle où des corps étaient recouverts d'un drap noir. La volonté de s'avancer s'effaçant devant la peur de reconnaître des visages familiers. L'envie de fuir était si forte qu'il se retrouva à passer les portes du château sans se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là, mais il avait à peine descendu les premières marches qu'un visage l'attira comme un aimant. Là, allongé à quelques mètres, gisait Severus Rogue. Les larmes inondèrent son visage et ses mains se resserrent, chacune sur une baguette.

Les sons s'étaient comme tus et plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance, toute son attention était focalisée sur la Baguette de Sureau alors il se mit à courir, courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, sans remarquer qu'il était suivi. Lorsqu'il arriva face au précipice, le vide face à lui ressemblait à une invitation et, pendant deux secondes, il pensa à sauter.

« Harry, que fais-tu ? lui demanda Ron doucement.

\- Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut et, très sincèrement, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours ».

La baguette fût alors projetée de toutes ses forces et s'écrasa contre un rocher avant de sombrer dans le vide.

Le fameux trio, bras dessus bras dessous, retourna vers Poudlard en espérant que des jours meilleurs les attendaient maintenant. Les cris de détresse les ramèrent rapidement à la réalité et Ron ainsi qu'Hermione se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour aider autant que la fatigue leur permettait pendant qu'Harry retournait auprès du corps de son professeur. Le sang s'infiltra dans son jean lorsqu'il posa les genoux à terre et il agrippa la main d'un homme qu'il avait pendant trop longtemps détesté. Les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrirent brusquement à ce contact faisant sursauter Harry qui se retourna vers le château afin d'attirer l'attention d'un médicomage mais personne ne les remarquait.

La magie d'Harry protesta violement lorsque celui-ci la mobilisa autant qu'il pût afin de lancer un sort, un dernier sort, et il transplana avec Rogue. La dernière chose qu'il vît fût l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste avant que sa vision ne se fasse floue, que ses forces ne l'abandonnent et … que son cœur s'arrête.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! Quels sont vos avis ?


	2. Chapitre 2 - Que tout s'arrête

Je tiens à dire que je suis assez déçue de savoir que sur plus de 200 lectures, seules 4 personnes ont laissé un commentaire :/ Merci à elles d'avoir pris 2 minutes pour laisser leurs impressions.

Je répondrai directement par mail à ceux qui m'ont laissée un commentaire en étant connecté et pour les autres je le ferai à chaque début de chapitre.

Réponse review: 

**Pouika** : Merci d'avoir laissé une review et ravie de savoir que le premier chapitre t'a intriguée :) j'espère assez pour que tu viennes lire la suite.

* * *

 **** **CHAPITRE 2 - QUE TOUT S'ARRÊTE** **  
**

Lorsque je me réveille, la seule chose que je ressens est une profonde fatigue, une lourdeur dans tous mes membres et, dans le même temps, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est en ébullition.

Le drap contre ma peau est froid, le matelas dans mon dos est mou et l'odeur de nettoyant est présente absolument partout comme si j'avais été lavé à l'eau de javel et peut-être est-ce que le cas. Peut-être que quelqu'un a vu que mon âme me faisait tellement mal qu'on a décidé de me laver à l'eau de javel afin de nettoyer toute trace de noirceur en moi. Le cheminement de mes pensées me suggère qu'on m'a probablement administré quelque chose et donc que je dois être à Sainte Mangouste. Le simple fait d'y penser est un déclic et le regard hanté de Rogue s'imprime derrière mes rétines de façon particulièrement douloureuse. Tout devient d'un coup trop, je me débats avec mon drap mais j'ai du mal à me coordonner et cela me fait me débattre de façon encore plus anarchique.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement et plusieurs personnes entrent afin de me maintenir et de me rallonger alors que j'avais presque réussi à me dépêtrer. Le visage mécontent en face de moi et la blouse blanche m'apprennent qu'il s'agit d'un médicomage et celui-ci ne semble pas ravi du tout d'avoir dû se déplacer. L'homme a le visage pâle et ses paupières semblent lourdes pourtant sa voix ne tremble pas quand il prend la parole.

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste et pas dans un très bel état alors je vous saurais gré de cesser de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

La première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit est que mon poing se marierait parfaitement bien avec sa tronche de déterré mais je suis tellement fatigué.

– Monsieur Potter, votre corps a subi des dommages importants mais le plus préoccupant est votre magie qui semble … eh bien … être présente en quantité infinitésimale.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous comprendre … et arrêtez avec ce fichu drap ! gueulais-je sur l'infirmière qui ne cessait de le remettre en place.

– Les premières analyses démontrent que vous avez utilisé une quantité de magie tellement élevée et de manière tellement assidue que celle-ci n'a pas eu le temps nécessaire pour se renouveler la rendant ainsi très faible et instable. La meilleure chose que vous pouvez faire est de vous reposer et nous referons d'autres analyses dans quelques temps pour voir si la situation a changé.

– Je suis sensé comprendre que la seule chose que vous faîtes est de me regarder dormir en espérant que ma magie se renouvelle ?

L'enfoiré ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et s'en va en emmenant toutes ses emmerdeuses avec lui. La nouvelle a du mal à passer et je me sens oppressé pourtant j'ai cette impression que, si je le voulais, je pourrais déplacer des montagnes. J'essaye à nouveau de me lever mais la porte s'ouvre de nouveau laissant cette fois passer Ron et Hermione, qui se jette sur moi, essayant à coup sûr de m'achever.

– Je suis tellement contente que tu te sois enfin réveillé.

– Lâche-le le pauvre.

– Tu te sens comment ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Le médicomage t'a expliqué pour ta magie ? me demande Hermione en se triturant les mains.

Je préfère ne pas répondre et tourner mon regard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel est obscurci et le vent doit être violent vu le mouvement des branches. Je sens bien qu'Hermione essaye d'attirer mon regard tout en parlant et que Ron est inquiet mais je me sens tellement las d'un coup que je me retiens de leur dire de partir et de me laisser. Le temps passe lentement et quand finalement la porte claque, le ciel est noir.

Tout me semble fade, sans couleur, sans rien. Je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose mais … peut-être est-ce ma magie. Je vis avec ma magie depuis que je suis né et, même si je ne l'ai pas utilisée volontairement les 10 premières années de ma vie, je la connais. Je la sens et la ressens. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit présente en quantité si infime que ça. Si je mets de côté cette fatigue, je me sens plutôt bien et j'ai l'impression que je la touche du bout des doigts, qu'elle est juste là, près de moi. Je me rends compte que je ne peux m'empêcher de passer la pulpe de mon pouce sur mon majeur et mon index et ça m'électrise. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de demander des nouvelles de Rogue mais j'ose espérer que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose on m'aurait quand même prévenu.

Tout s'embrouille et le matelas me paraît tout à coup moelleux à souhait, j'ai beau lutté mais le sommeil finit par m'emporter.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour la seconde fois, seul le son de la pluie s'abattant sur la vitre trouble le silence de la pièce. La mère de Ron dort sur le fauteuil à ma droite, sa main posée sur le lit comme pour me réconforter. L'autre fauteuil en face de moi est occupé par Hermione. Je me sens déjà étouffé et le besoin de sortir de là pour prendre une véritable bouffée d'air frais est tellement fort que je laisse échapper une plainte.

Leur sommeil devait être très léger puisqu'elles se relèvent d'un coup et font un pas vers moi avant de se stopper quand elles voient que je vais bien.

– Harry, comment te sens-tu ? me demande Madame Weasley en posant sa main sur mon front.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Je suis sûre que tu iras vite mieux.

– J'aimerai avoir des nouvelles de Rogue.

Je sens la main de cette femme, qui me considère comme un fils, trembler et quand je lève les yeux vers elle, je perçois dans son regard une grande douleur mais je doute que Rogue ait pu provoquer une telle hantise. Je me tourne alors vers Hermione mais celle-ci détourne le regard. Je sens ma poitrine se contracter, le souffle vient à me manquer et je finis par avoir une quinte de toux.

– Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à boire.

Je la regarde sortir de la pièce, puis Hermione, la carafe d'eau sur la table de nuit, et de nouveau Hermione. Je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire.

– Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Hermione ! criais-je comme elle se rassoit et ne semble pas prête à me répondre.

– Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Le professeur Rogue est plongé dans un coma magique et c'est la seule chose qui l'empêche de mourir parce que les médicomages n'ont pas la moindre idée de comment extraire le poison qui coule dans ses veines et à chaque fois qu'ils essayent il ne fait que se répandre plus vite. Ta magie est à un niveau tellement faible que dans l'état dans lequel tu es, tu ne peux lancer aucun sort et personne ne sait si tu vas réussir à la récupérer puisque les potions qu'on te donne ne semblent avoir aucun effet. Molly est morte d'inquiétude parce que les mangemorts n'ont pas tous été attrapés, que ceux qui sont encore dehors tuent toutes les personnes qu'ils croisent et que son mari et ses enfants sont dehors. Je suis morte d'inquiétude parce que tu es allongé dans ce lit et que Ron aide les aurors. Et … et Fred, Remus et Tonks sont morts.

La détresse qui émane d'elle à ce moment est presque plus dure à supporter que ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je veux pleurer mais rien ne sort. Peut-être que la magie n'est pas la seule chose que je suis en train de perdre ou peut-être que ma magie et ce que je suis sont indissociables. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais est qu'Hermione attend que je fasse ou que je dise quelque chose mais je ne peux pas alors je me tourne vers la fenêtre et prie de toute mon âme pour ne pas être là. Je ferme les yeux et repense aux quelques minutes que j'ai passé avec mes parents, leurs sourires, leurs visages, leurs caresses, leurs mots doux. Je ferme les yeux parce que je ne veux pas voir les larmes dans ceux d'Hermione ni dans ceux de la mère de Ron qui revient s'asseoir près de moi.

Je veux juste que tout s'arrête.

* * *

Voilà le second chapitre :) n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Plus qu'un inconnu

Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, cela fait très plaisir :) Je suis aussi ravie de voir que plus de personnes ont ajouté la fic en "follow" et/ou en "favorite" mais ça serait cool de laisser vos impressions également.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 – PLUS QU'UN INCONNU**

« J'aurai pu être une personne différente avec un destin complètement différent. J'aurai pu être un homme avec un métier honnête, marié avec deux enfants, vivant dans une belle maison. J'aurai pu être un médicomage, passionné par l'humain, se battant chaque jour pour sauver tous ceux qui passeraient dans son bloc. J'aurai pu être un vieillard qui s'éteint lentement après une vie bien remplie.

J'aurai pu être des tas de personnes différentes mais je suis tel que je suis et parce que c'est le cas, je ne me satisferai jamais d'un métier honnête, d'une femme et de deux enfants, d'une belle maison et d'une mort tranquille. Je mérite tellement mieux. Je partirai comme je suis venu, dans les cris, la douleur, la peur et le sang. Je laisserai une empreinte.

Tellement de choses aurait pu se passer d'une façon différente mais parfois le plus beau dans le fait de vivre est, tout simplement, de ne rien contrôler. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons un destin tout tracé ou que quelqu'un quelque part prend les décisions à notre place. Je pense que nous sommes les propres acteurs du film que constitue notre existence mais nous ne disposons d'aucun script pour nous guider. Les erreurs font parties de nous, de ce que nous sommes et de l'image que nous laissons en partant. Les gens se souviennent toujours plus facilement de nos échecs que de nos réussites. J'aurai tellement préféré que le temps s'arrête sur mes victoires mais finalement seraient-elles si importantes sans mes batailles perdues ? Tout bien réfléchi, j'aurai tout à fait pu être philosophe.

Tout aurait dû être différent mais comme je l'ai dit, l'ennui avec la vie, c'est que nous avons rarement le contrôle. La vie est une chose à la fois si précieuse et si dérisoire, magnifique et immonde, courageuse et fuyante, nécessaire et mortelle. Le plus simple est d'admettre dès le début que nous n'aurons jamais aucune emprise sur elle mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour suivre mes propres conseils. J'ai toujours eu, au contraire, un goût très prononcé pour la rébellion. Plus une cause me semble désespérée et plus il faudra lutter, plus je me sens investi du devoir de la défendre même si parfois, je l'avoue, je ne me sens pas du tout concerné. La mort aussi est une chose compliquée mais, vu son caractère définitif, elle me pose moins de souci. Je me demande si tout compte fait, naître mort n'aurait pas été plus facile … mais je n'apprécie pas non plus la facilité.

Je crois que j'aurai pu être chanteur. J'ai plutôt une belle voix et j'ai toujours adoré écouter la radio tout en fredonnant. J'aurai composé des chansons qui parlent d'amour, d'amitié et de la vie de tous les jours. Je serai devenu une superstar, enchaînant les concerts d'un bout à l'autre du monde, à la une de tous les magazines et idolâtré par toute une génération.

Le truc, c'est que la vie est un coup de poker. Soit vous gagnez et vous pouvez rejouer soit vous perdez et vous quittez définitivement la partie. Je crois que parfois la partie se met en mode automatique et que quelqu'un d'autre que moi mais qui vit dans mon corps prend les commandes. L'ennui c'est que cet autre moi ne fait que de la merde et ne m'attire que des problèmes. J'aurai bien envie de m'en débarrasser si ce n'était lui qui me sortait également de toutes les emmerdes dans lesquelles je ne cesse de me fourrer. Je crois que j'aurai pu avoir un frère, un grand frère, m'entraînant dans ses bêtises mais se faisant toujours accusé à ma place, un être cher dont le but aurait été de me protéger envers et contre tout. Si on y pense sérieusement, j'aurai vraiment pu avoir une autre vie. J'aurai même pu être psychomage, va savoir.

La psychomage lève un sourcil parfaitement dessiné avant d'esquisser un petit sourire et de gribouiller quelques notes dans son cahier. Elle est très belle dans son tailleur-pantalon avec ses lunettes grises qui font ressortir le bleu délicat de ses yeux. Elle semble en paix avec elle-même et avec la vie en général. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je continue de répondre à ses questions.

\- Je crois que je voulais juste qu'une seule chose, qu'une seule et unique chose de bien sorte de tout ceci. J'ai fait tout ça pour la vie mais je n'ai trouvé que la mort. Je ne pouvais pas juste le laisser là et passer à autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je devais le sauver. Le complexe du héros semble me poursuivre où que j'aille mais je ne pouvais pas juste ne rien faire, pas après tout ce que cet homme a sacrifié.

J'agrippe mes genoux en espérant faire passer les tremblements de mes mains et je lui suis reconnaissant de ne faire aucune remarque. Je respire à fond et j'essaie de me concentrer sur quelque chose parce que ce n'est pas du tout le moment d'avoir une crise. Les médicomages penseront que je fais exprès pour éviter la consultation. La seule chose que mon regard arrive à capter est le petit ourson noir sur son bureau avec son museau et ses pattes toutes roses alors je le fixe comme s'il devenait tout mon monde et je reprends peu à peu le contrôle. Selon les dernières analyses, la quantité de magie présente dans mon organisme aurait encore baissé et donc Monsieur Je-Fais-La-Gueule s'attend à ce que je pète les plombs « incessamment sous peu » mais je ne vais pas lui donner raison.

\- J'ai entendu les médicomages en parler et ça me paraît tellement peu par rapport à tous ses sacrifices, à tout ce qu'il a perdu pour moi. Je n'étais qu'un foutu môme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie et il a tout fait pour me protéger de toutes les façons qu'il a pues sans tenir compte de sa propre souffrance. La seule chose que je peux faire est de le regarder mourir et je trouve ça tellement injuste ! Je voudrais faire plus.

Je me sens mieux et je peux arrêter de fixer cette peluche comme un désaxé mais le contrecoup est une fatigue immédiate. J'ai presque envie de m'en aller mais je crois que ça me fait du bien de lui parler.

\- Les gens disent toujours qu'ils n'ont pas le temps pourtant il me semble que le temps est présent en quantité illimitée. Je ne sais pas ce que « prendre du temps pour soi » veut dire. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps, juste que celui-ci s'arrête une seconde pour que je puisse m'asseoir et réfléchir sans que, lorsque je relève la tête, le monde ne soit complètement différent.

Elle doit avoir une écriture très élégante, ça doit être le genre de personnes qui a une écriture parfaitement lisible même en écrivant à l'arrache alors que moi faut limite connaître les hiéroglyphes pour me déchiffrer. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas toujours été psychomage ou alors elle a un hobby qui lui prend beaucoup de temps parce que ses mains sont très abîmées mais cela lui va bien.

\- Je connais la réponse à cette question : me soigner, me trouver un travail, me marier et avoir des enfants, acheter une belle maison et être heureux. L'ennui est que je bute à la première étape de ce merveilleux plan de vie.

J'ai faim. Je sais que ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais depuis que je suis arrivé, c'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment faim … et envie d'un bon gros cheeseburger.

\- Je ne crois pas que le problème vienne de là parce que physiquement je vais bien. Je n'ai plus aucune blessure et j'ai retrouvé toute ma motricité mais je sens toujours une grande fatigue. Les médicomages ne peuvent rien faire pour moi parce que je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils me guérissent mais de me soigner et je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. L'ennui est que je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer parce que normalement je n'étais pas sensé m'en sortir vivant. J'étais préparé à mourir, l'idée avait fait son chemin et tout mon être attendait simplement le moment où ça arriverait presque avec envie. Le moment où je ne ressentirais plus rien. Mais je me retrouve parfaitement en vie, et j'en suis ravi, vraiment, mais en même temps tellement perdu et, non seulement, je dois faire face à tous mes sentiments mais aussi encaisser ceux des autres. Trop. Tout est juste trop.

J'ai envie de partir et de quitter l'Angleterre. J'ai envie d'aller à la mer et de me baigner, de faire du ski aussi, voire même un safari. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de vraiment réfléchir à ce qui se passerait après et à ce que je ferai mais maintenant que j'y suis, il faudrait sincèrement que je me pose les bonnes questions. Je veux être bien, vraiment heureux, profiter de la vie mais ça bloque.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression de me noyer mais de voler, de partir haut, très haut et toujours plus loin à tel point que tout le reste devient flou et hors d'atteinte. Je vois les gens et je les entends mais c'est comme si, entre eux et moi, il y avait une vitre épaisse qui empêchait leurs émotions de m'atteindre et les miennes de leur parvenir. Nous sommes chacun d'un côté et on essaie désespérément de communiquer avec l'autre mais c'est impossible.

Le bip strident qui retentit dans la pièce signe la fin de la séance. Elle referme son carnet et lance un sort dessus avant de le ranger dans un de ses tiroirs avec, très probablement, des dizaines d'autres carnets. Elle va mettre son manteau, prendre son sac, saluer ses collègues et rentrer chez elle. Tout ceci n'est qu'un travail pour elle. Et je ne suis qu'un patient parmi d'autres, qu'un …

\- La toute première question que vous m'avez posé était « qui êtes-vous ? ». J'étais Harry Potter mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus qu'un inconnu.

* * *

Voilà la suite :) une petite séance chez le psy pour notre Harry ! N'hésitez - surtout pas - à donner votre avis.


	4. Bonus 1 - Mai 1997

Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, cela fait très plaisir :) Je suis aussi très contente de constater que le nombre de followers a bien augmenté même si les reviews baissent.

* * *

 **BONUS 1 – MAI 1997**

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite et rien ne pouvait être fait pour ralentir la situation même si je le voulais de toutes mes forces. Tout semblait s'entremêler et converger vers un seul et unique point.

Je ne m'étais jamais posé vraiment la question … ok peut-être que je me suis posé la question quelques fois mais la réponse restait invariablement la même. Je savais parfaitement ce que j'étais sensé dire, que j'aimais beaucoup Ginny mais comme une petite sœur et voilà pourquoi savoir qu'elle avait rompu avec Dean me rendait heureux parce que – en tant que grand frère – je veux le meilleur pour elle … Je me demande si je crois vraiment à ce que je raconte. J'aimerai vraiment pensé tout ça mais je pense surtout que je m'en fous complètement. J'ai d'autres choses en tête de toute façon !

Le pouvoir de l'amour. La discussion que j'avais eue avec Dumbledore ne cessait de passer en boucle dans ma tête encore et encore et encore sans que cela ne me donne la moindre indication sur ce j'allais réellement faire. Les choses n'étaient absolument pas équilibrées. Nous avions d'un côté un mage noir hyper puissant avec une connaissance en magie noire et en sortilèges considérable et de l'autre un adolescent qui avait la capacité d'aimer … Si quelqu'un veut changer de camp, je crois que c'est le moment parce que je ne vois pas du tout par quel miracle je pourrais le vaincre. Je pourrais toujours aller le voir et l'embrasser, si ça ne le tue pas sur le coup je ne vois pas ce qui le fera. L'ennui c'est que je risque d'y passer en même temps. Je crois que je vais vomir. Tout repose sur MES épaules, les miennes, franchement on attend de ces petites épaules toutes chétives qu'elles portent tout le poids du monde ? La blague ! J'ai déjà du mal à me porter moi-même alors ... merde que les autres se débrouillent aussi un peu. J'aimerai vraiment que Dumbledore comprenne tout ça, que ça fait un peu trop, que j'ai besoin d'aide, voire d'un ou deux miracles.

Les horcruxes seraient un bon point de départ mais comment savoir ce que ce psychopathe a pu choisir. J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à fermer un peu mon esprit, ce n'est pas pour volontairement aller voir ce qui se passe dans sa tête ou me mettre à penser comme lui. Le journal n'était pas une partie de plaisir alors je n'ose même pas imaginer de quoi les autres objets seront capables. Je pourrai laisser tout le travail à notre bon vieux directeur mais j'aurai la désagréable impression de laisser les autres prendre les risques à ma place. La priorité devrait surtout être de choisir un sentiment et de m'y tenir.

J'ai aussi essayé de parler à Katie mais elle ne se souvient de rien du tout : « _tout le monde me le demande mais je n'en ai aucune idée. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'être entrée dans les toilettes des Trois Balais_ ». Je pense comme elle qu'elle a dû ensuite être soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium mais qui a pu faire ça et surtout pourquoi ? Tout semble avoir été fait dans la précipitation pourtant les choses auraient pu sérieusement dégénérées et Katie aurait très bien pu ne pas s'en sortir donc la blague peut être écartée. Je suis sûr que je passe à côté de quelque chose d'évident mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? La seule chose dont je suis convaincu, c'est que c'est un élève mais cela ne m'avance pas à grand-chose en soi. Peut-être que le problème vient de là, je suis tellement sûr que seul un élève peut être responsable que je ne vois pas au-delà mais qui d'autre ? L'un des professeurs ? Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas raté son coup. L'une des personnes vivant à Pré-au-Lard ? Tout dépendrait du motif alors. L'accident est-il relié à Voldemort ? L'attaque visait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ? Je vais devenir complètement maboule !

Et pour couronner le tout, je ne sais toujours pas ce que Malefoy fabrique dans la Salle sur Demande. Je n'en ai parlé ni à Hermione ni à Ron mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment spectateur surtout quand je constate que Malefoy ne cesse de pâlir et de maigrir à vue d'œil. Peu importe ce qu'il fait, cela est en train de le détruire à petit feu et je ne suis pas le seul que cela inquiète. J'ai vu Zabini se disputer assez violemment avec lui, j'ai même cru qu'il allait lui en foutre une, mais Malefoy se contentait de garder les yeux baissés et d'encaisser sans rien dire. La vie doit être très compliquée pour lui en ce moment comme pour beaucoup de Serpentard mais je doute de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider. Je suis probablement la dernière personne qu'ils auraient envie de voir. Là aussi, tout n'est que supposition, peut-être qu'à l'inverse ils attendent tous que je débarque dans ma fière armure sur un noble destrier. Je crois que la réalité leur foutrait la trouille plus rapidement que l'autre encapuchonné. Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais faire, à part les enfermer dans une pièce jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé mais ils risqueraient de sortir avec des cheveux blancs.

L'attaque de Katie et l'altercation entre les Serpentard pourraient être liées mais je sais que Malefoy n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Le regard qu'il a eu est une preuve en soi pour moi.

Je revois encore la scène de façon très nette et je pense qu'elle me hantera un moment d'ailleurs. _« Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ce qu'elle voyait, ou ce qu'elle ressentait, lui causait manifestement une terrible angoisse. Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus stridents et son amie se mit à son tour à hurler et à lui agripper les chevilles essayant de la ramener à terre. Nous nous sommes précipités pour l'aider mais au moment où Ron et moi saisissions les jambes de Katie, elle retomba sur nous écrasant Hermione par la même occasion. Sa façon de se tortiller au sol était effrayante et nous avions beaucoup de mal à la maintenir. Je me souviens avoir jeté un coup d'œil de tous les côtés espérant trouver une aide inespérée quand mon regard accrocha celui de Malefoy. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses yeux grands ouverts et la peur ainsi que l'horreur se disputaient dans son regard_ ». Je me souviens avoir suivi le mouvement de sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres avant de remarquer le rythme effréné de sa respiration. J'ai essayé d'aller vers lui pour lui parler mais Hermione m'a attrapé le bras à ce moment-là et m'a crié d'aller chercher de l'aide.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je me prends une armure de plein fouet, le fracas métallique me ramenant à la réalité. Je me rends compte alors que je suis dans le couloir menant aux toilettes de Mimi, ce qui est plutôt flippant mais alors que je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, je vois Mimi passant rapidement à travers le mur et continuant vers les étages inférieurs. Très étrange. En temps normal, il est impossible de la déloger de ses toilettes, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la faire fuir ?

Je me rapproche des toilettes et colle mon oreille contre la porte mais, n'entendant rien, j'entre alors en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Malefoy est juste là, me tournant le dos, cramponné des deux mains au lavabo, sa tête aux cheveux de ce blond presque blanc penchée en avant. J'entends des petites plaintes qui sortent de sa bouche et je suis littéralement cloué sur place, Malefoy était-il en train de pleurer ? Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il sanglote et il murmure des choses incompréhensibles, tout du moins c'est l'impression que cela me donne vu la distance à laquelle je me tiens. Pendant que je fais ces petites entrevues avec Dumbledore et ses missions, le monde continue de tourner, serais-je passer à côté de quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui pousserait Malefoy à s'isoler pour aller pleurer ? Je ne sais pas comment réagir, peut-être que je devrais simplement sortir avant qu'il ne me remarque. Je vois son corps être parcouru d'un grand frisson puis son visage se lève doucement et capte mon regard dans le miroir face à lui. Je ne vois pas de larmes mais son visage est rouge et ses yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

Malefoy fait volte-face en sortant sa baguette et instinctivement je sors également la mienne. Je note son regard surpris avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement de poignet qui … le rhabille. Je ne peux, en effet, pas ignorer – maintenant que je le vois entièrement – que sa cravate est défaite, sa chemise sortie de son pantalon, pantalon que le sortilège vient de reboutonner. Je ne loupe pas non plus la deuxième cravate Serpentard parfaitement en place autour du cou de Zabini, à genoux, juste à côté de Malefoy, en train de s'essuyer les lèvres. L'information met bien deux bonnes minutes à atteindre mon cerveau, temps pendant lequel je ne bouge pas – et je ne suis même pas sûr de respirer non plus – ma baguette toujours pointée sur Malefoy. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. Je ne prête pas vraiment attention aux ragots de Poudlard, ayant moi-même été une de ses victimes de choix, mais celui-ci m'avait presque fait plaisir. Le Prince de Serpentard, froid et narcissique, avec le Mystérieux Vert et argent, souriant et jovial. Les contraires s'attirent souvent, et même si je trouve que leurs personnalités sont assez éloignées, il est impossible de nier qu'ils font un très, très, très beau couple.

Le monde extérieur est ravagé par la peur et les attaques, la bataille décisive se rapproche à grands pas, tout le monde est en train d'abattre ses cartes lentement, et l'amour trouve son chemin malgré ces temps difficiles. Merveilleux ! Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu pour moi alors.

Tout au fond de mon esprit, j'ai bien conscience que Zabini finit par se relever avant d'éclater de rire – un très beau rire – puis il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Malefoy avant de sortir sans m'avoir fait un clin d'œil au préalable … en regardant entre mes jambes ? Le bruit de gorge de Malefoy ramène mon attention sur lui, il range sa baguette puis se dirige lentement vers moi, tend sa main et abaisse ma propre baguette avant de poser très doucement la paume de sa main – si douce – contre mon visage. Ses yeux prennent une lueur amusée et en réponse je ne peux que froncer mes sourcils.

Son corps se rapproche du mien et son autre main se cale dans mon dos, son visage se penche vers mon cou et je l'entends murmurer tout contre mon oreille :

« Vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivé quelques minutes plutôt, nous t'aurions invité à participer ».

Malefoy se recule lentement, un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis sort à son tour pour rejoindre son petit-ami qui l'attend à quelques mètres de la porte laissant derrière eux un Harry totalement perturbé.

Tellement choqué que lorsqu'ils arrivent au bout du couloir, un cri puissant retentit à travers tout l'étage « HEIN ?! ».

* * *

Voilà un petit bonus :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ... sachant qu'il y en aura d'autres.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Se révéler bien fondée

Je remercie encore et toujours celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit com', ça fait vraiment super plaisir. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitres d'avance et voyant le peu d'intérêt que ma fic semble susciter, il se peut que les chapitres suivants mettent plus de temps à arriver.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 – SE RÉVÉLER BIEN FONDÉE**

Timothy Turner, la quarantaine, avait toujours été un homme simple depuis sa plus tendre enfance, faisant ainsi la fierté de ses parents, même lorsqu'ils apprirent que leur fils n'était doté d'aucun pouvoir magique. Néanmoins, il aurait été malencontreux, et même très inconvenant, d'en déduire qu'il était stupide. Loin de là, Timothy faisait au contraire partie de ces personnes qui ne s'exprimaient peut-être pas beaucoup mais qui observaient silencieusement les choses et les comprenaient parfois bien plus vite que tout le monde. Et voilà sûrement pourquoi, quand son supérieur lui ordonna de nettoyer du sol au plafond la salle d'audience 10 située au niveau 10 du ministère de la Magie, à peine quelques heures après la chute du Lord, Timothy sût instantanément que cela ne présageait rien de bon. La salle en question n'était que très rarement utilisée et le peu de fois où elle avait servi, on en avait entendu parler pendant des mois notamment lorsque Harry Potter - lui-même - avait été convoqué dans cette pièce. Timothy était présent ce jour-là, caché dans un petit recoin, à médire en silence contre ces imbéciles du Magenmagot, et c'est notamment pour cela que ses sens s'agitaient.

Le destin aurait pu lui donner tort puisque, après tout, Timothy était du genre optimiste mais son pressentiment ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la fameuse salle. Les voix qui murmuraient derrière la porte entrouverte semblaient à la fois ravie et en colère et ne cessaient de s'élever toujours un peu plus fort. Timothy était partagé entre son éducation qui lui intimait d'attendre que les personnes en question aient fini pour entrer et sa curiosité qui lui chuchotait d'entrer afin de commencer à faire son travail comme si de rien n'était. La décision fût prise, mais pas par lui, quand plusieurs personnes finirent par sortir les unes à la suite des autres. Elles passaient devant lui, sans lui jeter un regard, il n'était que le cracmol d'entretien après tout. Et dans la plupart des cas, il s'en accommodait très bien d'ailleurs. Si les gens lui avaient jeté des regards en coin et n'avaient cessé de se taire brusquement quand il apparaissait dans une pièce, cela avait fini par se tasser. Maintenant, on le considérait tout simplement comme un des meubles du ministère et probablement, que s'il venait à disparaître, personne ne le remarquerait; du moins jusqu'à ce que la poussière ait tout envahie.

La guerre n'avait pas été quelque chose de vraiment réelle pour lui, il l'avait vue de loin. La grande différence avait été tout le temps libre dont il avait disposé du jour au lendemain quand, le jugeant inutile, on l'avait renvoyé chez lui. La coupure avait été acceptée avec joie et il en avait profité pour repeindre et redécorer sa maison, s'occuper de son jardin et s'inscrire à un cours de cuisine, ce qu'il remettait à plus tard depuis des années. Puis, un jour, tout fût fini.

La fin de la guerre l'avait pourtant soulagé au plus haut point. Timothy était un homme foncièrement bon et voir les gens se massacrer lui avait toujours laissé un gout amer dans la bouche, cela d'autant plus quand se trouvaient des enfants au-devant de la scène. Là, il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, pourquoi tout reposait sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon ? Les adultes n'étaient donc pas là pour empêcher l'horreur du monde de s'attaquer aux enfants ? Leur rôle n'était-il pas d'affronter le pire afin que jamais ces petits ne connaissent la terreur ? Le but des grandes personnes ne devrait-il pas être de tout mettre en œuvre afin que la génération future n'ait pas à naître dans les larmes mais qu'elle s'épanouisse dans les rires ? La société avait décidément loupée quelque chose pour qu'on en arrive à un tel extrême. Le pire là-dedans était que personne ne semblait remarquer où était le problème, on envoyait un enfant à la mort, et personne ne réagissait. Parfois, Timothy se surprenait à perdre foi en l'humanité mais un petit quelque chose l'empêchait de réellement tout quitter pour vivre comme un ermite.

L'avis de Timothy était simple : les grands hommes avaient été dans de grandes écoles, avaient fait de grandes études afin d'être amenés un jour à prendre de grandes décisions et … à faire de grandes conneries. Encore qu'un imbécile ait suggéré que le gamin devait tout faire, ça passe, mais que toute une tripotée de coincés en mal de reconnaissance y adhère, ça surpassait toutes les statistiques. L'homme osait à peine imaginer dans quel état ce pauvre gosse devait se trouver à l'heure qu'il est, probablement encore plus mal que ce que les ragots disaient.

Mais le désarroi des uns faisait l'opportunité des autres. Le ministère avait décidé de commencer les procès le plus tôt possible et Timothy avait même entendu dire que c'était d'autant mieux que le Sauveur serait alité à Sainte Mangouste.

Les procès allaient être suivis par toute la population sorcière et celui qui était le plus concerné ne serait même pas présent. Le quarantenaire pressentait une mauvaise blague de la part des hauts fonctionnaires. Le résultat se trouvait sous ses yeux, sur une toute petite feuille blanche aux coins cornés qu'un des membres du Magenmagot avait oublié. L'ensemble des membres semblaient avoir eu beaucoup de mal à se mettre d'accord mais il fallait absolument déterminer les crimes qui seraient jugés et les peines qui seraient appliquées de façon totalement impartiales.

Le problème n'était pas d'être juste mais de trouver un compromis entre ce que la population voulait, ce que les politiciens exigeaient, ce que la loi permettait et ce que la morale dictait. La population voulait des peines longues sans possibilité de remise en liberté, les politiciens exigeaient le recours à la peine capitale, la loi permettait de combiner peine d'enfermement et amendes, la morale dictait le pardon et la remise en question de soi. Mais qui se préoccupait encore de la morale de nos jours ?

Le plus simple aurait été de prendre le temps qu'il fallait et d'examiner chaque cas de façon singulière et personnelle parce que personne n'avait la même histoire mais, comme souvent, on voulait juste en finir le plus rapidement possible. Les personnes passaient en second après l'intérêt des hautes instances d'autant plus quand elles se trouvaient du mauvais côté de la ligne. Les gens voulaient toujours qu'on soit clément à leur égard mais ils n'ont aucune pitié pour les autres.

Les mangemorts n'étaient tout simplement plus considérés comme des êtres vivants mais comme des monstres. Les êtres vivants ont un libre arbitre, font des choix et certains sont parfois mauvais, puis sont jugés au regard de la loi et de la morale et on essaye de trouver la peine qui leur permettra à la fois d'expier leurs crimes mais également de se réinsérer par la suite dans la société. Les monstres ne sont que des bêtes à abattre. Leur passé, leur famille, leur éducation, leurs peurs, leurs rêves n'ont plus aucune importance puisqu'ils se sont détournés du droit chemin.

La justice a échoué quelque part parce que si le simple fait de tuer fait de nous un monstre alors le banc des accusés devait être cruellement plus rempli. Les aurors, les membres du ministère, les partisans de l'Ordre du Phénix, les professeurs de Poudlard, les élèves mêmes devraient donc être jugés.

La fatalité ne va pourtant que juger les perdants comme c'est malheureusement le cas après toutes les guerres. Les vainqueurs sont pardonnés puisqu'ils ont fait ce qui était nécessaire alors que les vaincus sont jugés et persécutés parce qu'ils ont fait exactement la même chose mais pour le mauvais camp. La logique voudrait qu'on se rappelle que sans perdants il n'y aurait pas de gagnants mais la logique est souvent écartée au profit d'un sentiment beaucoup moins noble mais tellement puissant, la vengeance.

La culpabilité importe peu finalement dans ce genre de simulacre de procès où les accusés ne peuvent se défendre, les avocats ne peuvent plaider, la loi ne peut donner tout son sens et où la morale est bafouée. La justice est alors utilisée comme une arme, brandie fièrement dans la main de l'oppresseur, la soif de pouvoir. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose qui ne peut être raisonné, c'est bien cette soif dévorante de puissance qui ne fait que grossir sans jamais être rassasiée.

Timothy ferait bien d'accélérer le mouvement, la salle était quand même grande et il ne pouvait rien laisser au hasard. La salle serait probablement remplie dès le premier jour. La plupart des personnes qui vont assister à ces procès n'y ont aucun intérêt d'ailleurs puisque les décisions prises ne vont absolument pas changer leur vie mais ils pourront dire qu'ils y étaient pour certains, faire des premières pages pour d'autres et même assouvir un penchant malsain pour certains. Les procès auraient dû se dérouler à huis clos comme c'est le cas normalement pour ce genre d'audience mais …

La décision finale était donc celle-ci : tous les mangemorts adultes possédant la marque seront jugés coupables et condamnés au baiser du détraqueur alors que ceux ne possédant pas la marque seront envoyés à Azkaban pour une peine d'enfermement allant de 20 à 80 ans. Je me demande ce qui est le pire finalement car, même sans les détraqueurs, cette prison est et restera un véritable enfer, se dit le pauvre homme. Les enfants de mangemort qui possèdent la marque feront l'objet d'une interdiction de sortie du territoire, seront soumis à un contrôle de leurs déplacements et de l'usage de leur magie ainsi qu'à un suivi de leurs finances. Les enfants de mangemort qui ne possèdent pas la marque seront soumis à un contrôle de leurs déplacements et de l'usage de leur magie pendant 12 ans à compter de la date du procès. Le ministère ne prend même pas en considération qu'un mineur puisse être un partisan sans que cela ne soit le cas de son parent. Tout serait tellement plus simple si tout le monde rentrait bien gentiment dans une case mais heureusement qu'il existe des individus pour briser tout cela et imposer une nouvelle vision au monde. Qui prendra la relève maintenant ? Qui sera le prochain sacrifice ?

La salle est parfaitement propre maintenant. Le sol brille à tel point qu'on pourrait manger par terre, les murs en pierre sombre ont été lavés, les estrades ont été astiqués, les bougies des torches ont été remplacées.

Tout était en ordre et pourtant il était impossible de se débarrasser de cette sensation de froid glacial et de noirceur que renvoyait la pièce. Tout cela émanait du siège, seul, vide, lugubre, qui était en plein milieu de la salle. Les ondes qu'il dégageait était à proprement parler effrayantes comme s'il se nourrissait par avance des cris et de la peur qui ne seraient tarder. Lui, qui pendant très longtemps, avait été inoccupé allait enfin retrouver sa splendeur et son utilité. La simple chaise noire aux pieds et aux bras usés semblait trembler à la fois d'impatience et de joie, la terreur reprenait ses droits.

* * *

Timothy aurait pu assister aux procès mais il avait préféré rester loin de cette salle maudite, quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, cela ressemblait plus à un cachot aux proportions démesurées qu'à une véritable salle d'audience. Le ministère semblait avoir reçu l'ordre – ce qui paraissait étrange vu qu'il est aux commandes – de traiter cela le plus rapidement possible parce que toutes les condamnations furent bouclées en huit jours. Et certains osent prétendre que les fonctionnaires ne travaillent pas sans compter leurs heures !

Le réseau de cheminette et la zone de transplanage n'avaient cessé d'être saturés toute la semaine, tout autant que la voie moldue d'ailleurs. Timothy n'avait jamais dû attendre deux heures avant de pouvoir aller travailler en 24 ans.

La salle 10 n'avait pas désengorgée pendant toute la durée des jugements et les cris qu'on entendait retentissaient dans tout le ministère. Timothy préférait ne pas savoir s'ils appartenaient au Président qui rappelait tout le monde à l'ordre, aux spectateurs qui manifestaient leur assentiment ou leur mécontentement, voire aux accusés qui tentaient de se défendre un minimum. Peut-être même que s'il cessait d'y penser, tout ceci finirait par simplement disparaître mais il avait beau essayer et avoir essayé par le passé, la vie suivait simplement son cours.

Les choses doivent être clarifiées, Timothy ne pensait pas que les mangemorts ne devaient pas être punis, loin de là. Tout crime mérite châtiment. Le malaise venait de la façon dont les événements se déroulaient, voilà pourquoi il préférait en savoir le moins possible mais sa curiosité mal placée ne cessait de le titiller et il avait fini par craquer en ce dimanche matin. Le dos bien callé contre deux coussins, un plaid le couvrant des pieds au torse et une tasse d'infusion au fenouil le mettaient dans de meilleures dispositions pour prendre connaissance des décisions qui avaient été prises. Le journal ouvert sur ses jambes, il commença sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier qui avait décidé de consacrer une édition spéciale aux récentes condamnations. La Gazette avait connu une deuxième vie depuis la fin de la guerre et semblait être redevenue le journal à la mode. Le seul journal qui avait également réussi à se relever le plus rapidement possible et le ministère n'était sans doute pas étranger à tout ça. L'opinion publique a toujours eu besoin d'être contrôlée. Plusieurs mangemorts étaient encore en fuite et quand on voyait ce qui était arrivé aux autres, on pouvait les comprendre.

 **Tout ce que vous avez loupé sur les procès et que vous devriez savoir !**

Timothy préféra directement sauter au résumé, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui décrive la salle où tout cela s'était déroulée ni l'aspect des détenus, d'autant plus que cela devait sûrement être exagéré pour donner l'impression à ceux qui n'avaient pu être présents d'avoir louper la sortie du siècle. La liste des condamnés et de leurs crimes s'étalait sur deux pages mais certains noms l'interpellèrent plus que d'autres, peut-être parce que les gens avaient plus parlé d'eux ou parce que leurs noms étaient plus connus.

Antonin Dolohov :

présent lors de la Bataille de Poudlard  
mangemort adulte possédant la marque : baiser du détraqueur  
meurtrier de Remus Lupin : peine d'emprisonnement de 40 ans  
décision finale : **condamné au baiser du détraqueur**

Fenrir Greyback :

présent lors de la Bataille de Poudlard  
mangemort adulte ne possédant pas la marque : peine d'emprisonnement de 40 ans  
diverses attaques mortelles notamment sur mineurs : baiser du détraqueur  
décision finale : **condamné au baiser du détraqueur**

Rodolphus Lestrange :

présent lors de la Bataille de Poudlard  
mangemort adulte possédant la marque : baiser du détraqueur  
tortionnaire d'Alice et Franck Londubat : peine d'emprisonnement de 80 ans  
décision finale : **condamné au baiser du détraqueur**

Lucius Malefoy :

présent lors de la Bataille de Poudlard  
mangemort adulte possédant la marque : baiser du détraqueur  
bras droit du Lord : baiser du détraqueur  
décision finale : **condamné au baiser du détraqueur**

Timothy n'était guère surpris, le ministère avait fait exactement ce qu'il voulait. La société était bien aveugle si elle pensait sincèrement que la mise à mort de quelques personnes allait lui permettre de se relever plus forte qu'avant, au contraire, ce genre de comportement semblait démontrer que les ténèbres étaient toujours présentes même si elles avaient un nouveau visage. La violence engendre la violence et la colère engendre les erreurs mais puisque ça ne dérangeait que lui apparemment peut-être que le reste de l'Angleterre était dans le droit chemin et c'était lui qui divaguait complètement.

Pourtant une part de lui ne cessait de lui hurler que si les choses continuaient ainsi rien de bon n'allait en ressortir et que des jours encore plus noirs seraient à venir. Et pour le coup, un Sauveur aurait été bien utile.

La pluie était enfin passée, il allait pouvoir retourner à son tasse reposait dans levier, la terrasse ouverte laissait entrer un doux vent et sur la table du salon le journal du jour changea de page.

Drago Malefoy :

absent lors de la Bataille de Poudlard  
fils du bras droit du Lord  
résistance lors de son arrestation au Manoir Zabini  
tentative de meurtre sur Albus Dumbledore : peine d'emprisonnement de 40 ans  
mangemort adulte possédant la marque : baiser du détraqueur  
fait particulier : mineur lors de l'apposition de la marque  
remise de peine : suppression de la peine de mort remplacée par une peine d'emprisonnement de 40 ans  
décision finale : **condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement de 80 ans à Azkaban**

Blaise Zabini :

absent lors de la Bataille de Poudlard  
aucun lien familial avec les mangemorts  
en relation avec des mangemorts adultes possédant la marque : peine d'emprisonnement de 40 ans  
décision finale : **condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement de 40 ans à Azkaban**

Timothy Turner était vraiment un homme simple mais, quand il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait à nouveau, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe quel homme dans un autre pays parce qu'il pressentait que quelque chose d'encore plus grand était sur le point d'arrivé.

Et comme souvent auparavant, l'intuition de Timothy allait se révéler bien fondée.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Le rendant ainsi cracmol

**CHAPITRE 5 – LE RENDANT AINSI CRACMOL**

Le vent soufflait d'une telle violence que les branches devaient s'accrocher de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas être arrachées des arbres. Le tronc du saule cogneur luttait de toutes ses racines pour ne pas tomber dans l'oubli, vestige de la guerre, les nombreux sorts avaient eu raison de son puissant squelette. Pourtant, derrière lui, se dressait encore fièrement l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Le Château avait certes été aussi une des victimes – trop nombreuses – de cet affrontement mais, tel le symbole qu'elle représentait, elle était toujours debout même si les blessures étaient bien là. La tour Griffondor n'était plus qu'une ruine dont les dortoirs saccagés étaient devenus apparents. La Grande Porte gisait sur ses gonds ne protégeant plus l'entrée de ce lieu emblématique.

La Grande Salle était jonchée de verre, toutes les fenêtres avaient implosé et le plafond était désespérément normal. Le silence était devenu le maître insoupçonné des lieux. Plus rien de magique ne semblait parcourir cette vieille bâtisse. Pourtant, quelque chose grondait bien au sein même de Poudlard, quelque chose qui avait terrifié les jeunes aurors en faction au point que l'auror-adjoint en chef se déplace lui-même.

La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux – après l'évidence de la violence de la bataille qui s'était jouée – fût l'état des terrains alentours. Si John Jenkins n'était pas expert en la matière, il jurait presque que cela ressemblait à un dénivellement terrestre voire au centre d'un séisme. La terre était craquelée en forme d'étoile et les espaces creusés entre les différentes branches ressemblaient fortement à un aller-simple pour le centre de la Terre. Peut-être que, pour une fois, les petits bleus n'avaient pas exagéré, l'atmosphère aussi semblait étrange comme si quelque chose rôdait au sein même de l'air qu'on respirait pour se faufiler jusqu'au plus profond de soi ne laissant sur son passage qu'un goût âcre et un grand sentiment de malaise. Le pas moins assuré, l'auror-adjoint en chef se dirigea vers les anciennes grandes portes de Poudlard.

Les pierres – tombées des hauts murs – rendaient l'accès difficilement praticable mais Jenkins se hissa tant bien que mal à l'intérieur pour constater le même genre de dégâts dans les couloirs.

Plus une seule âme vivante n'habitait entre ces murs délabrés alors pour avoir une idée précise de la situation, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire et non des moindres, interroger les fantômes poudlariens. Les trouver allait peut-être être plus compliqué que prévu pourtant l'auror se saisit de sa baguette et s'engouffra dans les couloirs interminables de Poudlard qu'il avait lui aussi, en son temps, fréquentés.

Le bruit d'un vacarme assourdissant le fît sursauter et, instinctivement, sa main se resserra sur sa baguette. Les cuisines, pensa-t-il, avant de faire demi-tour en vitesse. La porte n'était plus gardée par le célèbre tableau à la poire, tous les tableaux avaient été évacués après la bataille de Poudlard sous les ordres de la Directrice McGonagall et entreposés dans un coffre-fort à Gringotts. L'auror se servit d'un sort de réflexion pour vérifier qu'un ennemi ne l'attendait pas en embuscade de l'autre côté mais, son regard ne croisant qu'un reflet vaporeux, il entra cependant toujours avec la plus grande prudence. Les fantômes étaient trop souvent lunatiques, ceux de Poudlard même un peu plus que la moyenne, et il était hors de question de le faire fuir parce qu'en trouver un autre risquerait de lui prendre plusieurs heures.

Les casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine volaient tout autour d'une table – ou du moins présuma-t-il que cela fût une table à un moment donné – recouverte de diverses substances grumeleuses et se cognaient avec force. Se tenait fièrement devant cette cacophonie, tel un véritable chef d'orchestre, le fantôme le plus farceur de Poudlard, ce bon vieux Peeves.

« Je suis l'auror-adjoint en chef John Jenkins et je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passe ici. Pouvez-vous me donner quelques informations sur l'état actuel de Poudlard ? ».

L'esprit frappeur sursauta comme s'il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce puis il tourna son visage lentement en direction de la voix. S'il n'avait pas été un auror surentrainé, Jenkins en aurait lâché sa baguette. Le regard de Peeves était complètement noir, quoique « noir » ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une bonne description, son regard était simplement vide, le néant.

L'enveloppe transparente était inoccupée et ce constat le fit frémir d'horreur. Mais que se passait-il donc ici ? La réflexion s'arrêta nette quand une secousse traversa tout Poudlard de part en part comme un tremblement de terre. L'auror s'accrocha au premier pilier à sa portée de toutes ses forces mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire projeter au sol. L'air était lourd, étouffant et accompagné d'une odeur de sang.

L'homme se traina sur le sol jusqu'à la sortie et rampa le long des murs dans le but de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Tout autour de lui volait en éclat, les fenêtres se brisaient, les dalles se soulevaient, les tapisseries se décollaient, les chandeliers s'écrasaient sur le sol et le manquaient de peu. La porte de la Grande Salle entra enfin dans son champ de vision le faisant accélérer le rythme mais il veilla tout de même à ce que son bouclier de protection reste bien en place. Jenkins refusait de mourir de cette façon, pas comme ça, pas ici et sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Son Protego céda quand il atteignit la salle centrale de Poudlard et il se dépêcha de fermer les portes afin de se mettre à l'abri. L'atmosphère s'allégea enfin et Jenkins pût prendre une profonde respiration, ses muscles se détendirent petit à petit et il craqua sa nuque avant que son regard ne se porte sur le fond de la pièce.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à outrance et son souffle se bloqua. Là, devant lui, se tenait l'épicentre qui palpitait dangereusement. Le mur du fond était fendu de toute part, seul un morceau tenait encore miraculeusement en place mais, en le voyant se morceler, le sorcier expérimenté comprit qu'il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête. L'air se chargea soudainement en électricité et tout devînt juste trop, trop lourd, trop fort, trop puissant, trop étouffant. Le dernier morceau se brisa à son tour dévoilant un petit point brillant caché derrière le mur et une détonation résonna parcourant ainsi toute l'école. La deuxième vague arrivait et Jenkins se savait perdu, trop épuisé pour lancer un second sortilège de protection d'une telle intensité, elle traversa à toute vitesse le corps du sorcier, « c'est la magie de Poudlard » réalisa-t-il avant de s'effondrer.

La situation au ministère devînt alors critique. Ne voyant pas leur supérieur revenir, plusieurs aurors s'étaient rendus sur place pour trouver l'homme sérieusement blessé et inconscient. La nouvelle avait rapidement circulé et si ses collègues s'étaient relayés à son chevet, surtout pour soutenir son épouse et ses enfants, le Ministre ne se laissa par décontenancer et prit tout de suite la décision de fermer Poudlard, d'en interdire l'accès et de mettre en place un périmètre de sécurité. L'endroit serait dès maintenant surveillé H24 et seuls les spécialistes en sortilège du ministère seront autorisés à mener une investigation. Le ministère affichant ainsi son intention de protéger Poudlard de lui-même et de le remettre sur pied au plus vite mais, en réalité, le Ministre était terrifié et doutait fortement de la réouverture de la célèbre école.

Le diagnostic des médicomages était sans appel, la détonation avait eu un effet catastrophique sur l'auror-adjoint en chef rendant sa magie particulièrement instable et mettant ses jours en danger. Si Poudlard avait eu un tel effet sur un sorcier adulte d'une quarantaine d'années, les conséquences auraient été encore plus désastreuses sur une bande d'adolescents et hors de question que tout cela lui retombe dessus.

…

Les déchets des uns sont les trésors des autres. L'adage s'appliquait particulièrement bien à la vie de Mondingus Fletcher, ainsi tout ce que les gens jetaient ou tout ce dont ils ne voulaient pas, il le récupérait et en vivait. L'homme avait à la fois un sens aigu pour savoir ce qui allait beaucoup rapporter tout comme pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Le sorcier malhonnête avait lui aussi perdu connaissance suite à la détonation de magie mais, se trouvant dans les étages supérieurs, il avait pu s'en relever quelques heures plus tard avec seulement quelques égratignures. La chance lui avait souri – comme souvent – puisque le pan de mur qui s'était effondré lors de l'explosion lui donnait maintenant un accès direct au débarras de la Salle sur Demande. Son sac se remplissait à vue d'œil et tout y était passé, il aurait bien le temps de faire le tri plus tard mais il devait se dépêcher parce que les aurors – qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre en se réveillant – n'allait probablement pas tarder à revenir surtout s'ils, comme il pense l'avoir vu, avaient sorti un blessé des décombres. Lui qui pensait être le seul à avoir eu l'idée de piller quelques petits objets magiques, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ratissait le Château les explosions éloignant les aurors.

La toile du sac n'allait pas tarder à craquer, il était grand temps de partir. Son regard s'attarda une dernière fois sur la pièce avant de hisser le sac sur son épaule et de se diriger vers la sortie. Son pied se prit dans il-ne-sait-quoi et il chuta durement alors que quelques étages plus bas des voix se faisaient entendre. Sa malchance l'avait vite rattrapé, « quoique peut-être pas », pensa-t-il en avisant que se trouver juste devant lui une glace à l'ennemi.

« Je ne pourrais sûrement pas la vendre, elle est toute fendue … Montre-moi l'auror John Jenkins, demanda Mondingus d'une voix basse.

L'auror en question ne cessait de le surveiller depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban et ses petites manigances s'en trouvaient fortement contrariées, alors qu'on pourrait penser qu'un auror de ce rang aurait autre chose à faire mais celui-ci semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà rencontré des inferi et qu'il avait pris sa petite blague trop à cœur. Le miroir s'illumina mais l'image resta floue.

\- Le sac est déjà bien rempli de toute façon, marmonna-t-il avant de jeter l'artefact sur le meuble le plus proche et de reprendre son sac.

Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, les aurors inspectaient probablement les lieux, il ne fallait plus traîner. La sortie de Mondingus fût en effet suivie de peu par l'entrée de trois hommes en uniforme qui firent le tour de la pièce mais au moment où ils allaient ressortir, la glace s'illumina à nouveau et montra l'auror-adjoint – ce qu'elle était censée faire – ainsi que le fait que celui-ci se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital – ce qu'elle n'était pas supposée montrer – puis les inquiétudes que partageaient les médicomages sur l'état de l'auror – ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être capable de faire. Puis, elle s'éteignit à nouveau, seule la fissure qui la barrait, du coin supérieur gauche au coin inférieur droit, brillait légèrement. Les aurors d'abord choqués finirent par emmener l'artéfact après l'avoir manipulé avec précaution.

Le rapport sur le bureau du Ministre était signé par la Commission de Régulation des Artéfacts Magiques et certifiait que la glace à l'ennemi rapportée de Poudlard était dix fois plus puissante qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Sa conclusion finissait sur cette phrase « _les détonations de magie successives à Poudlard ont eu pour effet de renforcer la puissance magique des artéfacts se trouvant sur place_ ».

Les expériences menées à partir de ce fait ont permis de constater que les détonations avaient également eu un effet sur les personnes présentes puisque tout artéfact magique mis en contact avec un sorcier exposé voyait sa puissance augmentée de façon drastique en adéquation avec la puissance magique du possesseur de l'artéfact. Les analyses avaient révélées que la magie du sorcier semblait – pour une raison encore inconnue – quittait son corps pour passer dans l'objet en question. Si une utilisation modérée de l'artefact n'engendrait pratiquement aucune conséquence, une utilisation excessive voire abusive entraînait un épuisement d'une telle force que le sorcier pouvait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le Magenmagot – mis rapidement au courant – conseilla alors au Ministre de prendre rapidement une mesure afin que la situation reste sous contrôle.

La baguette de l'auror-adjoint avait explosé peu de temps après son arrivée à Sainte Mangouste. La pauvre n'avait sûrement pas pu supporter tout l'apport de magie et en cherchant à la canaliser avait tout simplement implosée. Le Ministre cherchait encore comment il allait expliquer à ses aurors que la baguette avait littéralement absorbé toute la magie de Jenkins le vidant complètement et le rendant ainsi cracmol.


End file.
